Origins
by clxndestine
Summary: "I like to think that I knew the real him before he became this evil." {AU / slightly mature content} Peter Pan/OC
1. i

_**A long, long time ago...**_

"Elizabeth?" A hush whisper cuts through the silence of the night. The young girl lying on her side on the bed remains unchanged at the voice. Her soft breathing can be heard by the stranger at the door. The sound of the door creak open and a small ray of light, from the outside hall, illuminated one corner of the room. She peaks her head inside the room and sees her little girl sleeping soundly.

Gemma Holloway, a woman of stature and natural beauty, had her soft brown hair tied into a bun on top of her head. Her diamond hoop earrings glints as light touches them softly. She pushes the door slightly wide open and walks inside. Her floor length silver dress made her look like an angel approaching her child on the bed.

She made sure to walk slowly because her heels are causing raucous sound. When she approaches the side of the bed, she kneels down and places her hand on the jet black hair of the young girl. She softly pats on the little girl's hair and her eyes scan her daughter's face. Gemma cannot believe that her daughter is growing up too quickly for her liking. Elizabeth is quite intelligent for her seven year old self. Gemma admires Elizabeth's sense of adventure whenever it comes to playing with friends. Her young curious mind adds to her personality. As much as she liked her daughter's active participation, it saddens her because Elizabeth would rather spend time with her best friend and neighbor, Wendy Darling.

Mrs. Holloway and Mrs. Darling only met when the Holloway family moved to the village. They are wonderful friends who spent Saturday mornings exchanging secrets and sharing stories. Both are wonderful mothers to their children and they are ecstatic to see that both their eldest daughters are best friends. Wendy and Elizabeth have been friends ever since they were two. Growing up, they are inseparable. Nobody saw the other without the other.

Their friendship is _literally_ tied on a knot. They have a friendship bracelet that had mixed colored beads which they made when they were five (with the help of their mothers). Gemma's hand unconsciously continues to brush through Elizabeth's hair.

A knock on the door pulls her out of her reverie. She turns her head towards the door and sees her husband, Julian, wearing a devilishly handsome tuxedo. She smiles to her husband causing her dimples to show on her sweet face. Julian approaches his wife and places a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time to go, Gemma, or we're going to be late for the party. I know how you _hate_ missing a slow dance with me," Julian jokes lovingly to his wife who is still kneeling on the ground. Gemma removes her hand from Elizabeth's hair and touches Julian's hand on her shoulder. She lets out a huge sigh and leans her head on her husband's lower arm.

"I don't want to leave our baby girl alone. Maybe the party was a bad idea?" Gemma solemnly replies as she stares at her beautiful baby girl. Julian kneels down beside her and places his thumb and index finger on her chin.

"Hey, hey, look at me," he carefully says to her. Gemma looks at his deep blue eyes and waits for him to continue.

"Our daughter is a smart, strong, beautiful girl, just like her mother. She can take care of herself. It's just one night, Gemma. No harm will come to our baby girl as long as we keep the doors locked. Okay?" He reassures her as he kisses her forehead. Gemma closes her eyes as she felt Julian's kiss. She slowly got up and bends down to kiss Elizabeth's round cheeks.

Julian does the same and whispers, "Sleep tight, kiddo." Julian places his arms around Gemma's shoulders and walks her out of the door. As she closes the door, she looks at Elizabeth one last time and smiles softly. Being the only child that Gemma could ever conceive, she is protective over Elizabeth. No harm will ever come near her sweet little angel. She then looks away from Elizabeth and looks at her husband with his hand held out.

"Shall we, princess?" Julian asks, eyebrows rising. Gemma closes the doors behind her and the bedroom slowly went back to its original state, a room for the seven year old dreamer.

* * *

"That's not fair, Wendy," a grumpy looking Elizabeth says to her playmate wearing pigtails at the age of seven. Currently seated at the floor, Wendy doubles over in a laughing fit. Her pigtails bouncing about as she laughs. Elizabeth huffs in annoyance as Wendy continues to laugh. Tears starts to form on the outer rim of Elizabeth's eye, but she refuses to cry in front of Wendy because she knows that if she cries Wendy will continue to laugh at her.

She brings her chubby hand to her eyes to wipe away some of the tears that started to fall on its own. Elizabeth looks down at her left hand to see the two strawberry flavored candies that she has. It used to be ten, but Wendy got the other eight when she tricked Elizabeth that she had more candies to give her.

"Give it back, please," Elizabeth's small voice croaks out. Upon hearing Elizabeth's request, Wendy slowly stops laughing and looks at Elizabeth. She tilts her head to the side and furrows her slightly think eyebrows. Elizabeth watches her walk towards her, not making any sound.

"Are you crying?" Wendy asks. Her voice filled with sudden concern. She only found it funny that she was able to trick Elizabeth since she was supposed to be the "little genius" in the Holloway family.

She laughed at the reaction that Elizabeth showed after she got her candies. Elizabeth looks down at her candies that are lying on her small, open palm. She closes her fingers into a fist and clenches the two remaining candies. Wendy suddenly felt guilty for laughing and stealing. She kneels down in front of her best friend and puts her pale hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ellie, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I thought we were having fun? That's what we do all the time," Wendy says while rubbing her shoulder. Elizabeth shifts her gaze to Wendy's face.

Surprisingly, she doesn't have tears running down her cheeks. She felt kind of happy that she didn't shed a single tear. She kept telling herself that it was just a stupid thing to cry about. Her mother always tells her that she is a strong girl and she wants to prove it by not crying over small matters.

"It's not that. I just...Those candies were given to me by a boy. He was a beggar, Wendy! A beggar gave me his candies!" Elizabeth exclaims her doe eyes widening as she speaks. Wendy listens attentively to her story. She fixes her sitting position by tucking in her legs underneath her.

"A beggar, you say? What was he like?" Wendy asks, intrigued. Elizabeth mimics Wendy's sitting position and they face each other, their knees touching. Elizabeth straightens her back and clears her throat.

"Well, he was rude, at first. He's tall, um, skinny, and older than me. He must have been ten years old or eleven. I wasn't really sure. Oh! And he has blonde hair. I was with my mother that day. She wanted me to join her buy fresh fruits in the market. While I was walking with a basket on my arms, I saw him sitting on the pavement. He was looking at the ground and he had a small stick on his hand. I was curious as to why he had a stick so I went near him. I asked him what he was doing. He looked up at me and gave me the meanest glare," Elizabeth explains to her.

She mimics the boy's glare at her. She puts her chubby arms on her hips and scrunches her eyebrows. She lets out fiend huff of annoyance. Wendy giggles at her expression and lets her continue. Elizabeth smiles and places her palms on either side of her thighs on the floor.

"He didn't put his hands on his hips, but he made the face, nonetheless," she clarifies herself and then continues telling the story.

"After he gave me the rude stare, I scolded him. I said, 'That's not a nice way to meet a person, especially a girl.' He didn't reply! He just gave me a snort and continued playing with the stick. Of course, I didn't give up on him just yet. I sat down beside him—"

Elizabeth sees Wendy react harshly. "You did what?! Mother doesn't like us sitting on dirty places especially on a pavement! I hope you weren't wearing your favorite blue dress," Her eyes filled with worry. Elizabeth pats her on the shoulder.

"You need not worry, I was wearing the ugly, red one," she jokes. Their high-pitched laughter fills Elizabeth's white-painted room.

"Okay, so, I sat down and guess what?"

"What?" Wendy's eyes slightly widening and she leans a little closer. Elizabeth moves to her ears. She cups her small right hand around Wendy's ear and whispers.

"I took his stick!" Elizabeth moves away as Wendy gasps.

"What did he do? He must have done something! Do tell me," Wendy bounces from excitement. She admires Elizabeth's brave persona. She never sees herself as a daring person. Elizabeth Holloway is the complete opposite of herself and maybe that is why they complement each other. _Best friends forever, that's what we are and it will never change_ , she thinks. The thought made her smile.

"He stood up and stared me down. He went to grab the stick, but I didn't give it to him. So, he offered me a trade. Ten candies for his stick. I didn't give it to him until he showed me his candies. I returned his stick and he gave me his candies. I asked him where he got the candies; he told me it's a secret. So, I told him, 'Okay, I'm going to find you again and we will eat these candies together while you tell me that secret of yours.' He looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't let him reply because I am going to find him again with his ten candies with me," Elizabeth finishes her story with her voice filled with determination.

Wendy, however, feels uneasy about the way the story ended. "Do you think that's a good idea? You don't even know his name,"

"Silly, girl, of course, I asked him!" She says her arms wide in front of her as if to say that she obviously did not forget to ask.

"What's his name?"

"Felix."

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

"This is a bad idea, Felix."

Felix rolls his storm gray eyes at Wendy walking behind him. He is beginning to regret his decision about bringing her. The plan was to go to an abandoned theme park near the woods, but after fifteen minutes of silence and darkness, the seven-year-old girl begins to complain. Originally, Wendy wasn't supposed to be joining Felix and Elizabeth, but Wendy saw Elizabeth trying to sneak out and she wanted to join her or else she was telling her parents that her 'boyfriend', Felix,

"At least tell us, strange boy, where this 'theme park' of yours is?" Wendy impatiently says behind Elizabeth. Her arms cross across her chest. She huffs as she struggles to keep her dress from getting dirty.

Elizabeth, however, keeps her eyes occupied by looking at the scenery before her. She never had the chance to go out by herself. It's always with her parents. The forest somehow feels like home and familiar that it makes her smile.

The overgrown trees soar above them and cover the beautiful sky leaving them with a gloomy feeling, but this didn't bother Elizabeth. Instead, she notices the small details the forest has to offer. She listens to the sound of the trees brushing against each other and the birds flapping into the air. She looks at the ground and sees the fallen leaves, branches, and stones that cover the ground. She had to lift her legs up to her chest because a huge tree root blocked the path.

"We're almost there just a little bit further, _your highness_ ," Felix annoys Wendy as she continues to ask more questions about the mysterious theme park.

"I'm beginning to think this 'theme park' does not exist. Elizabeth, can we go now?" Wendy says, desperation laced to her voice. She grabs Elizabeth arms to stop her from following Felix.

Elizabeth sighs and stares at Wendy's slightly scared face. "Think of this as an adventure, Wendy," she says trying to soothe her best friend.

"This is not fun for me, Ellie, why...I don't even know him that well and he might be leading us to-to our death!" Wendy says widening her arms to prove her point.

"Well, I _know_ him. We've been friends ever since I found him again. He told me his life story and, Wendy, you should know that he is totally harmless. I trust him and he trusts me," Elizabeth finishes and turns away from Wendy. She continues to walk and sees Felix silently waiting beside a tree. Felix stopped walking as soon as he heard the girls talking rapidly.

"You good there, Liz?" Felix asks the black haired little girl walking towards him. Elizabeth nods and smiles. Her dimples showing and she says, "Come on, Felix, I was promised a park."

Felix chuckles and says, "Alright, _princess_ , we're almost there."

* * *

"Wow, okay, I'm sorry for complaining a while ago, Ellie," Wendy whispers as she swallows in the scenery in front of her. She looks around and can't help but feel amazed by the way the trees have grown on the abandoned Ferris wheel, roller coaster, fun house, and more.

She has to admit it is a bit scary because it is a little bit dark in the woods, but the trees didn't cover the sun anymore. The small spaces between the bristling leaves give way to ray of lights the sun produces. It gives the abandoned theme park a weird feeling of happiness and loneliness at the same time.

"Welcome to my personal paradise," Felix proudly presents a grin on his face as he widens his arm to show the place he calls home.

Elizabeth gasps and jumps in joy. She starts to walk in circles as she takes in her surroundings. She closes her eyes and breathes in the afternoon air. She slowly exhales and has only one word in her mind: freedom. She opens her eyes and sees Felix smirking at her.

She then glances at Wendy who is moving around the place. She laughs and skips towards her. Wendy sees her approaching and she squeals in delight. Elizabeth does the same and together they giggle in excitement. She turns her head and looks at Felix who had his eyebrows rise at them.

She smiles at him and let's go of Wendy. She walks towards him and says, "Thank you for showing us this, Felix, it's really beautiful. I know now why you stay here every time your mother and father fight."

Felix frowns at her. For a seven year old, this little girl has no filter. He purses his lips and gives her a tight nod. She sighs at his expression and brings her left hand up to touch his left arm.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I'm your friend now. I'm willing to listen to your problems. You don't have to be alone anymore. You have me," Her soft, reassuring voice makes him feel a little bit happier. He finally has a friend, but it didn't change the fact that he will always feel _lost._

"I 'ppreciate it, Liz," he replies and smiles. Elizabeth removes her hand from his arm and reaches for his hand. Felix looks down at their hands and felt happy to have her as his friend.

"Come on, then, tell me what you do in this _island_ of yours," she says and pulls Felix towards the Ferris wheel where Wendy is waiting.

* * *

The sun has fallen by the time Felix returned Wendy and Elizabeth home. All three of them tired from playing games at Felix's 'personal paradise'. For the first time in his life, he was genuinely happy meeting Elizabeth and Wendy (who turned out to be really friendly).

He realizes that it is nice to have people to talk to. They promised that they will be seeing each other again soon. After they dropped off Wendy at their house, Felix and Elizabeth walk towards her house. Before Elizabeth opens the front door, she turns around to say a proper goodbye to Felix.

"Thank you for that, Felix. I had the best time of life. Makes me wish that we could do it all day!" she exclaims, but her smile quickly falls from her pale face. Confused, Felix asks, "What's wrong, Liz?"

"I forgot to tell you it's my birthday tomorrow and—"

"Nothin' wrong with that."

"No, it's just...I don't like to be eight tomorrow. The feel of growing up just bothers me, you know? I have this, um, fear of not knowing what I would be doing when I'm all grown up. I just want it to be always fun and happy. I see my parents now and I know they have a problem, but they never tell me. I don't want to grow up unhappy," she finishes and looks down at her brown boots.

Felix looks at her. He gets her point of being unhappy. All his life he has been unhappy. Ever since he was seven, all he could remember was having no friends and money. Her parents constantly fighting and he had to survive on his own. He steals sometimes when he is desperate for food. He never got caught, but he stopped stealing because it made him feel guilty afterwards.

"Liz, you don't have to be unhappy over such a small thing! You have a nice life, a home to live in, sure, your parents have a problem, but they still love you. Your life is nothing compared to mine. Growing up is not a bad thing. Growing up is when you learn about new things and do lots of things. Growing up, you'll discover who you are. Problems are inevitable, but that doesn't mean that it will make you unhappy. That's your choice whether you want to group up unhappy or not. As long as you keep your imagination alive, you'll be the happiest person in the world," Felix says as he looks at Elizabeth in the eyes.

Elizabeth is in awe after his long speech. He was right. There is nothing wrong with being unhappy or growing up. She should think of growing up as a gift for being able to live another year.

She grins at Felix and gives him a sudden hug. Shocked, Felix doesn't move because his arms are locked against his side. He awkwardly pats her back with his right hand and then relaxes. Elizabeth pulls away and bids him a good night and a thank you one last time.

She closes the door behind her and proceeds to climb to her room. She passes by her parent's room where she can hear them doing their best to keep their voices down. She knows they are fighting, but she doesn't know why.

She continues to walk to her room at the end of the hallway. She lifts her hand up and twists her doorknob open. She walks in and flicks on the switch beside her door. She walks to her window and looks down to see Felix walking away from her house. She smiles and looks at the beautiful night sky above.

The stars reflect in her eyes and they twinkle together. The stars look like scattered moon dust in the night sky. One star, however, shines the brightest. She stares at the star and sighs loudly. She can't help but think that the star looks like a beacon of hope for all the lost children of the world.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello, beautiful people, thank you for stopping by and reading the very first chapter of my story 'Origins'. Yes, I promise you this is a Peter Pan/OC eventual love story, not a Felix/OC story!_

 _Pleeeease tell me what you think about this first chapter? Too slow? Too long? Tell me in the comment/review below. If you also have questions feel free to say them. Constructive criticisms are welcome too. If you want to vent your feelings about the upcoming Season 5: Winter Finale of Once Upon A Time then feel free to PM me or vent in the comment section._

 _:) xx_


	2. ii

She is officially eight years old. She doesn't like it. After blowing the cake, she is surrounded by happy smiles and tons of cheering. She gives everyone a fiend smile. She hops out of the chair and goes to Wendy who cheering beside her dog, Nana. Elizabeth adores Wendy's pet for she has a head band made out of white cloth on top of her head.

"Happy birthday, Elizabeth, you're finally a year older than me!" Wendy exclaims as she hugs her best friend. Elizabeth hugs her back tightly and they let go. Wendy notices the slightly forlorn look on Elizabeth's face.

"Why the long face? It's your special day," Wendy asks, concerned. Elizabeth quickly gives her a smile. She isn't really in the mood explaining her problem right now.

"I'm fine, Wendy, it's just that...I hoped we could have invited Felix. It feels right after he showed us his _paradise_ ," Elizabeth says to Wendy who agrees silently.

"True. Don't worry, though, we'll see him later if that will make you happy!" Wendy replies. Elizabeth smiles at her and looks at her pet, Nana. She kneels down and rubs the dog behind its ears. Her tail wags in delight and Elizabeth chuckles.

"Elizabeth!" she hears her mom shout from the living room. Both Elizabeth and Wendy look at Mrs. Holloway. Her simple velvet, long-sleeved, floor length dress sways as she walks towards them. Her hair push back and head held high. Elizabeth stands up and stares at her mother.

"Yes, mother?"

"Your father says that there is a boy outside the door for you. He claims to be your 'friend'. Your father won't let him in and he told me to come and get you. Who is this friend of yours, my dear?" Gemma Holloway asks her eight year old daughter. She places her hand on her knees and bends a little to stare right through Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth, however, doesn't wince. She stares right back with confidence and replies, "He _is_ my friend. His name is Felix." With that, she walks past by her and walks towards the front door. She sees her father, his back towards her, talking to Felix outside. She strains her neck up and looks over her father's shoulder. She can see Felix, his hair combed back perfectly. She giggles because it is the first time she sees his hair tamed. Usually, his hair is all over the place, but now he looks clean.

Their eyes met and Elizabeth raises her hand, waving at him. Felix raises his eyebrows in acknowledgment and he returns his gaze to her father. She patiently waits a few feet behind her father and she can see Felix's mouth moving rapidly as he talks. Julian Holloway turns his head and sees her daughter. He moves to the side and opens the door wider for Felix to enter.

Elizabeth had to keep herself from laughing because Felix looked different. She covers her mouth as a giggle tried to escape. He is wearing a white shirt with a crumpled light brown blazer, black slacks that looks too long for his height, and slightly faded leather shoes. He looks like he was forced to wear the outfit. He didn't even bother ironing his blazer. Nonetheless, Elizabeth admired his effort of trying to look less of a mess.

Felix steps forward and gives Julian a small nod. However, Julian remains unchanged. He stares at his daughter and squints her eyes at her giving her the _look._ Elizabeth playfully rolls her eyes at her father and chuckles.

"A friend, father, _just_ a friend," Elizabeth says from her position.

"I'll believe it when I see him not doing any... _funny business_ ," Julian says and walks away from the door to go to the living room. Shocked, Elizabeth opens her mouth and shouts after her father, "I just turned eight, not thirteen!"

With a huff, she turns around and grabs Felix's arm. They managed to walk through the never ending chattering of people in her house. To be honest, Elizabeth doesn't know more than half of the people that attended. Some of her relatives were able to attend and they are sitting in the living room drinking wine.

The other half were, she guesses, her mother and father's friends form work. As they pass by the people, they greet her with simple 'happy birthday' and smile at her. She gives them a quick smile and continues to walk with Felix trailing behind her. When they are slightly far away from the crowd of people, she walks beside Felix.

"I really appreciate your effort of coming to my party, Felix," Elizabeth says to the eleven year old boy beside him.

Felix chuckles and says to her, "I wasn't planning on going, but I didn't want to miss your once-in-a-lifetime-eight-year-old birthday experience. Also, because, I made you a gift, but that's for later."

Elizabeth turns her head to face him and grins. He grins back and they continue walking. It took a while for them to finally reach Wendy sitting on the staircase beside Nana. Wendy, petting Nana on the head, looks up and sees them approaching. Her eyes widen when she sees the person beside Elizabeth.

"He came?" she gasps as she stands up, her maroon dress flowing as she stands up suddenly.

"It was part of his... _surprise_ for me, I guess," Elizabeth jokes and stares at Felix rolling his eyes. Elizabeth lifts her right leg to step on the first step on the stairs. She looks at her two best friends and says, "Come on, let's go to my room."

* * *

"Mrs. Darling is pregnant?! You're going to have another sibling, Wendy, that is amazing!" Elizabeth exclaims. Wendy and Elizabeth are sitting on the floor. Their chest pressed on the floor and their feet twiddling in the air. On the bed, Felix lies on his back, his eyes wandering on the ceiling.

"John will be ecstatic about him being a big brother. My mother said that I get to name him if it is a girl, and John will name him if it is a boy," Wendy explains her smile reaching into her eyes. Elizabeth grins at her and, at the same time, can't help but feel a little bit sad. She never had a sibling. She never experienced her mother telling her that she was going to be a big sister. _Maybe next year,_ she thinks, _for my birthday._

"What will you name you next sibling?" She asks Wendy, her hands resting under her chin. Wendy tilts her head to the side and pushes herself up from her position.

"Um, I don't actually know. Maybe...Claire or, um, Jane? Ooh, Jane is a good name," Wendy says.

"It's a brilliant name. How about John? What is he going to name _it_?"

"I don't remember. Michael, I think? Or maybe it was George...?" Wendy says. She shrugs and shakes her head. By now, Felix is bored out of his mind from talking about infants. He made his presence known by sighing really loudly. Elizabeth looks over Wendy's shoulder and Wendy turns her body around. They both face the eleven year old boy who is sprawled on the bed, his right arm and right leg hanging off the side.

"Yes, Felix?" Wendy asks the boy.

"Can you guys talk about something else? Something fun, for example, where's our next adventure going to be?" Felix sarcastically asks. He lifts himself from the bed using his elbows and stare at the girls sitting and lying on the floor. His clean cut hair is now a bird's nest from his constant pulling.

Silence fell through the room and the girls eyebrows narrow. They don't know what to talk about. Elizabeth sits up from her position and tucks her legs underneath her. Wendy does the same and she turns toward Felix. Wendy lets her eyes wander the room and her eyes stops at the slightly opened window. The corners of her lips twitch upwards and she suddenly stands up. She walks towards the window and pushes it open. She stares at the sky looking for something.

"What are you doing, Wendy?" Elizabeth says, her voice filled with curiosity. Wendy doesn't reply. She leans further out in the window and squints her eyes. She lets out a small gasps as she sees the faint star twinkling away into the morning sky. She smiles and turns towards her friends who are standing on their feet behind her.

"I know of a story," Wendy says, her voice modulated for everyone to hear.

"A story about what?" Felix asks and takes a step forward. Elizabeth nods and looks at Wendy.

"About a boy that never grows up," Wendy says in a soft voice. She turns away and stares at the sky where the star twinkles faintly.

"My mom use to tell me stories about a boy that lives on an island called Neverland," she continues, "she says that Neverland is where children play all day and all night with no grown-ups telling you what to do. Sounds like paradise, doesn't it?"

Wendy turns around to face her friends. Their faces show great interest the topic and they wait for Wendy to continue. "His name is Peter Pan. People say that a shadow, his shadow, whisks children away, not just any children, but children who feel lost and feel like they do not belong anywhere," Wendy explains. Felix have heard stories about such a boy named Peter Pan, but he was just a myth, a bed time story, but he can't help but feel interested. Wendy turns away from them and stares at the star. She raises her hand and points toward it.

"That's where you can find Neverland," she says. Shuffling of feet can be heard from behind her. Elizabeth stays on her left and Felix on the right. They both stare at the lone star that looks oddly placed in the morning sky.

"The second star to the right, straight on 'till morning," Wendy says in a hushed whisper. She lowers her hand and all three of them stare at the star. Felix was the one who stared at the star longer while Wendy and Elizabeth starts to go sit at her bed. They start to talk again about other things, but Felix can barely hear a thing. He focuses on the more important matter like the fact that there is a place called Neverland.

 _Neverland,_ he thinks. The name sounds promising and he imagines what it will be like to not grow up and to be free from all sufferings this world has to offer. He closes his eyes and breathes in the London air. _I believe,_ he thinks. A sudden chill goes through him and the calm wind turns harsh when it hit him in the face. His messy hair became even messier. He winces and turns his head away from the wind, but it doesn't stop. He raises his left arm to block out the air and he steps backward.

Elizabeth notices Felix's strange behavior. In their eyes, they can see Felix in pain from the harsh light of the sun; there is no strong wind at all. Felix, however, continues to move backwards. He tries to open his eyes, but he couldn't He forces them open and only managed to squint. His chest suddenly feels heavy and he doesn't expect what he sees outside the window.

A black smoke that has an outline of a person floats outside the window. Felix starts from what looks like legs and wanders up to its head. He gasps when he sees the shadow has _glowing_ eyes. He removes his hand from his face. The wind feels more like a breeze on his skin. He sees the shadow clearer now. The shadow is _floating_ from outside and he can't believe that it was staring at _him._

He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder and his right arm. He looks away from the window and sees Wendy and Elizabeth at his side. He doesn't realize that his breathing came out heavily and his heart pounding hard against his chest. He can also feel himself shaking and his legs giving out on him, but he forces himself not to faint; not now. He stares at Elizabeth's dark brown eyes and exhales deeply. She squeezes his arms in reassurance and brings her hand up to his forehead.

"You're burning up, Felix, what happened to you?"

He doesn't answer her. He lets his eyes wander back to the open window. Staring back at him was nothing, but empty space.

* * *

"Tell me more about Peter Pan, Wendy," Elizabeth says to Wendy. The day turned into night and the guest, and Felix, left around afternoon. Felix didn't really talk that much after what happened to him. He just told them that he saw something and he doesn't want to talk about it.

With that, he left with an unusual attitude. Wendy, however, asked Mr. and Mrs. Holloway if she could have a sleepover at Elizabeth's room. Wendy and Elizabeth hide under the cover of Elizabeth's bed with flashlights on their hands. The flashlight illuminated their faces and gives them an eerie glow. They were already in their nightgowns, but they still can't sleep.

"I don't really know much anymore, just the fact that he's a boy that never grows up," Wendy explains and shrugs. Elizabeth nods sadly and turns her body to lie on her back. Wendy notices her unsatisfied look. She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Okay, okay. I guess I can tell you more," she finally says and Elizabeth turns her head to face her. Wendy pulls the covers away from them. She sits up and Elizabeth does the same. Wendy points her flashlight towards the window.

"To some people, Peter Pan is just a myth, a story, but to the children that _believe_ in him; he is an angel in disguise."

* * *

Gemma Holloway stares at her reflection on the mirror. She softly brushes her hair with a comb. She sighs heavily and places the comb down on the sink. She winces, narrowing her eyebrows. Nausea takes over her and she brings her hand up to the side of her head. She stumbles back a little and holds her stomach. She brings her hand to her mouth and she starts to cough, really _loudly._ After a few seconds, she pulls her hand back to see blood on the palm of her pale hand.

"No," she whispers to the brightly lit room. She jumps when she hears knocking on the bathroom door. She presses herself again the tiled walls.

"Sweetheart, you alright?" Julian's voice resonates through the door. She opens her mouth, but another coughing fit arise from her throat.

"Gemma? Open the door. What is happening?" Another series of knocks followed, one louder than the other. The door handle rattles and Gemma's unbloodied hand shakily reaches the door. She turn the handle and open it a little bit before her legs gave up. She falls to her knees and the grounds starts to blur. Julian pushes the door open and sees his wife on the floor.

"My God, Gemma!" He shouts and drops to his knees. He places his arm around his shoulder's back and pulls her towards his chest. She begins to shake and he hears her sniffling. He lifts her chin with her pointer finger and scans her face. Her eyes, half open, stares at his blue one. She is slowly slipping into unconsciousness and he doesn't know what to do.

He starts to shake her to try and keep her awake. "Stay with me, darling, please," he panics and holds onto her tightly. Gemma gives him a small smile that reaches to her half lidded eyes then she closes her eyes lost in the abyss of sleep.

Julian can only stare at his wife's beautiful, sleeping face. He pushes her some of her hair out of her face. He brushes his hand against her soft cheeks and slowly moves to her arm. He slowly moves his way down to her hand and he gasps as he sees the blood on her palm.

"No, Gemma, what, in God's name, is happening to you?" he whispers and he hugs his wife tightly.

* * *

 _A/N: another update! see you again next week for another update. I promise it will be longer than this. I was in a hurry when I made this. Please review and tell me what you think!_

 _:) xx_


End file.
